


Little Devil

by byunirie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunirie/pseuds/byunirie
Summary: Chanyeol se dizia hétero, saía com várias garotas de sua universidade, e nunca se prendia a ninguém e em uma noite com os amigos em uma boate gay Chanyeol repara em um ruivo que dançava de forma provocante e o encarava mais do que o normal. Movido por uma coragem que só o álcool proporcionava ele foi capaz de beijar e transar com Baekhyun, um homem. Havia experimentado estar com um homem pela primeira vez, e havia gostado, mas ele não sabia o nome do garoto e muito menos se o veria de novo um dia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> É uma one shot que contará com extras futuros, espero que vocês gostem bastante haha  
> Boa leitura.

**Capítulo Único**

O corpo masculino se mexia de forma sensual demais, as curvas do corpo do desconhecido e a calça apertando as coxas e bunda do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos atraíam a atenção de Chanyeol mais do que deveria. Os olhares se encontravam a cada movimento do garoto na pista de dança e _Bom Bidi Bom_ do Nick Jonas tocava aumentando ainda mais a tensão entre os dois homens naquela boate gay. Os movimentos ritmados do ruivo estavam deixando o Park um tanto quanto duro.

Chanyeol se amaldiçoava, enquanto bebia sua vodka, por ter aceitado ir até ali com os amigos, provavelmente não estaria naquela situação, ficando duro por um homem. Ele não era gay. Dormia com toda e qualquer mulher que aparecia em sua frente, era o famoso galinha da faculdade de música e se sentia orgulhoso da fama que tinha. O ruivo rebolou sem quebrar o contato visual com o maior e o pau de Chanyeol deu uma guinada. _Merda._

“Tira essa cara de cu Chanyeol.” Sehun disse encostado no balcão de bebidas observando a pista de dança com uma bebida rosa demais em mãos, a boate estava cheia para aquela noite de sábado, e Chanyeol bufou voltando a beber, não estava nenhum pouco feliz de estar ali. “Não enche a porra do saco Sehun. Cadê o Jongin falando nisso?” Chanyeol bebia a vodka pura, era como gostava, descendo queimando por sua garganta. Sehun apontou com o copo em mãos para um casal se agarrando na pista de dança e Chanyeol riu.

“Ele não perde tempo.” o Park disse e voltou a olhar o ruivo que dançava junto a umas garotas, elas não estavam diferentes do baixinho que o encaravam com claro interesse, e isso deixava Chanyeol puto. Sabia o quão gostoso era e o que causava nas pessoas e claro que ter ido com aquela blusa regata branca, deixando seus braços musculosos à mostra, era como se constatasse o fato de que poderia ter qualquer um que quisesse. 

“Sabe que tem mulher hétero aqui também né? Você pode ir a caça.” o amigo disse enquanto observava a pista de dança como um gavião. E merda, Chanyeol sabia, mas como explicar que, pela primeira vez, queria chegar no garoto de cabelos vermelhos que dançava de forma provocante para si. 

Chanyeol nunca pensou que fosse estar naquela situação, sempre foi muito convicto de sua sexualidade e ter aquele garoto mexendo consigo era algo que estava deixando-o maluco. O Park se virou chamando pelo Barman e pedindo mais uma dose da vodka, precisava desesperadamente beber e tentar colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

“Pode me ver um Bloody Mary?” alguém ao lado do maior pediu ao Barman e Chanyeol ao olhar pro lado quase cuspiu toda a vodka que bebia. O ruivo estava ao seu lado, e ele conseguia ser ainda mais bonito e provocante de perto, algo naquele garoto chamava a atenção do Park, que não conseguia desviar os olhos dos lábios e rosto do garoto. “Pode tirar uma foto se quiser.” Baekhyun disse com sorriso cínico ao virar o rosto e encarar Chanyeol que desviou o olhar para a pista de dança. _Crazy in Love_ da Beyoncé tocava em alto e bom som e os corpos dançando não eram nada perto do garoto ao seu lado.

“Que foi? Eu vi como têm me olhado a noite inteira.” o ruivo disse e riu enquanto pegava sua bebida e se virava se encostando no balcão ao lado de Chanyeol que procurava os amigos com os olhos. _Merda. Onde aqueles filhos da puta se meteram?_ “Eu não estava olhando você.” Chanyeol disse sério e bebeu sua vodka. Baekhyun riu e céus, até a risada dele arrepiava o maior que fechou os olhos sentindo o pau ficar mais apertado dentro das calças.

“Já entendi. Hétero né?” o ruivo disse bebendo e sorriu ao se virar para Chanyeol que estava quase mandando a sanidade e o controle pra puta que pariu. Ambos se olharam e a tensão sexual podia ser sentida por qualquer um dentro daquela boate. “Nunca teve curiosidade de beijar um homem? Sentir como é diferente?” o menor se aproximou um pouco e a cabeça de Chanyeol gritava para que ele se afastasse, já a de baixo tinha seus próprios planos. Baekhyun riu ao ver Chanyeol abrir a boca e nada sair.

“Bom, se quiser descobrir, sabe onde me encontrar.” o garoto disse piscando e deixou o copo vazio no balcão, sorriu para o maior se afastando e voltando para a pista de dança, fazendo o que ele sabia fazer de melhor. Seria mentira dizer que Chanyeol conseguiu se afastar ou parar de observar o baixinho, a verdade era que o maior estava vidrado. Será que era tão diferente assim? Chanyeol mordeu o lábio observando o ruivo dançar e novamente os olhos se encontraram.

E pela primeira vez Chanyeol teve curiosidade. Mas tinha que ser aquele garoto, já esteve em muitas outras boates gays com os amigos, já havia visto diversos caras dar em cima de si, mas não como aquele baixinho. Chanyeol pela primeira vez se imaginava beijando uma boca masculina, sentindo as curvas diferentes e mais agressivas. A imagem do ruivo rebolando pra ele. Em cima dele. 

Chanyeol bebeu o resto da vodka em seu copo e largou o mesmo em cima do balcão. Não estava pensando direito e na verdade nem queria e quando deu por si já estava na pista de dança se aproximando do garoto, que sorriu ao perceber que sim, o maior tinha curiosidade. E sim ele estava muito disposto a sanar todas as dúvidas do grandão. “Você tinha razão Baekhyun. Acho que ninguém é hétero quando o assunto é você.” o ruivo ouviu a amiga sussurrar em seu ouvido e sorriu ao sentir mãos grossas lhe envolver a cintura. 

“Talvez eu esteja realmente curioso e eu queria muito te experimentar.” Chanyeol sussurrou no ouvido do menor que não parou de dançar de forma sensual um minuto sequer, e quando o maior colou os corpos não foi preciso de muito para sentir a excitação do maior em sua bunda. “Fico lisonjeado que tenha ficado duro me vendo dançar.” Baekhyun disse para Chanyeol que riu e virou o menor, colocando-o de frente pra si. As ereções se encostaram e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio.

“Acho que não estamos tão diferentes assim.” Chanyeol disse próximo ao ouvido do ruivo que riu se afastando para olhar nos olhos do maior. “Mas eu sou gay...” o garoto disse deixando Chanyeol sem palavras. A versão _I kissed a Boy_ da música da Katy Perry começou a tocar e Baekhyun sorriu mais aberto. “Que apropriado para o momento…” o ruivo disse e ambos sorriram, enquanto dançavam aquela música juntos e de forma bem sensual. Chanyeol não perdeu tempo em capturar os lábios do menor para si, não dava pra negar, não era o que tinha planejado para sua noite, mas estava sendo muito melhor. 

Os corpos se encontravam cada vez mais quentes e grudados, podiam culpar as pista de dança cheia, mas sabiam que apenas não queriam se afastar. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato, apenas para sorrir de forma sacana para o maior e voltar a beijá-lo com mais pressa, mais desejo. Chanyeol sentia o gosto do gloss de morango do menor e constatar que sim, beijar aquele desconhecido era muito bom, e até agora não havia arrependimentos nenhum. Mas Chanyeol queria mais, e Baekhyun também.

Como um acordo mútuo entre os dois, apenas se afastaram para irem para o banheiro da boate. Com certeza era mais uma das coisas que estaria para a lista de primeiras coisas de Chanyeol, ser inconsequente e transar no banheiro era algo que nunca havia feito, mas se fosse com aquele baixinho, não se importaria nenhum pouco. O banheiro estava vazio e não demorou muito para que Baekhyun puxasse o maior para dentro e trancasse a porta sorrindo sacana para o maior.

_Merda. Só posso estar louco._ Era o que Chanyeol pensava ao ter o ruivo beijando e mordendo seu pescoço enquanto apertava de forma bruta a cintura do garoto. Não sabia nem o nome dele e estava ali pronto para transar com um homem em um banheiro de uma boate gay. E estava gostando muito daquilo, mais que deveria, nenhuma mulher havia deixado Chanyeol duro com tão pouco, mas aquele garoto tinha alguma coisa.

Chanyeol afastou Baekhyun apenas para colocá-lo grudado à parede, mas o ruivo o impediu. Com o sorriso travesso nos lábios, empurrou o maior para perto da porta “Você não está no controle hoje, Chanyeol.” o maior arregalou os olhos. “Como sabe meu nome?” Chanyeol perguntou e sentiu o baixo ventre formigar ao ver o ruivo ajoelhar no chão. O garoto sorria enquanto desabotoava a calça do maior.

“Estudamos na mesma faculdade. Impossível não saber seu nome, quando meu sonho era te chupar.” Baekhyun disse safado e Chanyeol gemeu ao imaginar a boca do garoto em volta do seu pau. O ruivo desceu a calça do maior junto a cueca, não queria que Chanyeol desistisse, mas queria tanto provocá-lo. Iniciou uma masturbação lenta e sorriu ao ver o maior jogar a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos e Chanyeol gemeu alto ao sentir a língua do garoto em contato com seu membro.

A boca do ruivo era quente, e Chanyeol estava perdido em sensações boas demais para tentar pensar em algo que não fosse foder aquele garoto como ele nunca havia sido fodido antes. E Baekhyun olhava para Chanyeol, fazendo questão de decorar cada pequena reação do maior, sabia da fama que o mais velho tinha, mas Baekhyun adorava um desafio. E saber que estava causando aquilo em Chanyeol fazia algo dentro de si explodir.

“Caralho…” Chanyeol gemeu alto e o Byun sorriu ao parar de chupar o maior, se levantou e mordeu os lábios. O ruivo desabotoava a própria calça enquanto sorria para Chanyeol que passava as mãos no cabelo nervoso. Merda. Como um homem podia ser tão gostoso? A brincadeira estava durando tempo demais, logo alguém iria aparecer e descobrir que tinham pessoas quebrando regras dentro daquele banheiro. Baekhyun não queria brincar com a sorte. 

Movido pelo tesão eminente, Chanyeol empurrou Baekhyun para a pia grande do banheiro, onde o garoto precisou se apoiar graças a brutalidade que o maior mordia e beijava seu pescoço. O sorriso de Baekhyun era quase demoníaco, ele sabia que Chanyeol estava perdendo o controle aos poucos. O maior terminou de baixar a calça do ruivo e aproveitou para apertar a bunda do mesmo com força. 

“Eu vou foder tanto você, que não vai querer saber de nenhum outro homem.” Chanyeol sussurrou no ouvido de Baekhyun, que se arrepiou. Os olhares se encontraram pelo espelho e Baekhyun sorriu sacana. “Boa sorte em não viciar, gracinha.” o ruivo disse e foi o que faltou para Chanyeol perder de fato o controle. Mordeu o pescoço do Byun com força e levou o pau até a entrada do menor.

Baekhyun gemeu alto ao sentir Chanyeol entrar duro e seco, claro que o boquete anterior ajudou, mas o grandão nunca havia transado com um homem, como ele deveria saber dos “cuidados extras”? Mas o ruivo não se importou tanto, havia algo de prazeroso naquela dor, então não se impediu de rebolar no pau de Chanyeol que gemeu arrastado.

Se Chanyeol alguma vez disse já ter tido a melhor foda da sua vida, com certeza estava mentindo, porque a forma como o ruivo rebolava em seu pau, não era de Deus. Transar com Baekhyun, colocava qualquer mulher no chinelo, e não se arrependia nenhum pouco de estar naquele banheiro com um homem. 

Quiz xingar ao, finalmente, segurar a cintura do menor, prendendo-o contra a bancada da pia, e tomando o controle das estocadas. _Merda._ Sentia-se no inferno, o banheiro estava quente, as peles, mesmo que ainda com roupas, estavam quentes e o barulho que os corpos faziam, além dos gemidos do ruivo, eram como uma risada na cara de Chanyeol, que sempre disse com muita certeza que era hétero. 

Os gemidos saíam de forma sincronizada, deixando o banheiro pequeno demais para os dois garotos perdidos no prazer. Baekhyun ergueu o corpo, enquanto se segurava com uma mão, levou a outra até os fios pretos do Park, puxando-os com força ao sentir o maior acertar sua próstata. Chanyeol levou uma das mãos ao abdômen do ruivo, por baixo da blusa preta, sorriu ao ver o garoto pelo espelho com os olhos fechados. 

O Park aproveitou que o garoto estava empinado e levou a outra mão até o cabelos vermelhos do menor, que voltou a se segurar na bancada com força. Baekhyun abriu os olhos e sentiu as pernas tremerem ao ver o maior com o rosto em seu pescoço, olhando para suas reações. Quando os olhares se encontraram, novamente, Chanyeol puxou os cabelos do garoto com força.

“Seu pequeno demônio.” sussurrou no ouvido de Baekhyun sem perderem o contato visual. O ruivo sorriu e gemeu o nome do maior. Sentia que logo chegaria ao seu ápice, afinal Chanyeol fodia muito bem. “Me diz seu nome.” Chanyeol disse estocando o menor com força. Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força ao morder os lábios. O maior ia tão fundo em si. Era tão bom. Chanyeol gemeu ao sentir Baekhyun contrair sua entrada. “Não.” o ruivo disse e sorriu abrindo os olhos para encarar o Park.

“Me.” uma estocada forte. “Diz.” mais uma. “Seu.” outra. “Nome.” Chanyeol falava pausadamente e estocava o ruivo, lento, mas forte o suficiente para enlouquecer Baekhyun que nem havia se tocado. Queria e iria gozar apenas sentindo Chanyeol. “Não.” Baekhyun gemeu alto ao sentir Chanyeol bater em sua bunda. A marca dos dedos se fazendo presente. 

“Diz a verdade, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun gemeu ao ter os cabelos puxados e Chanyeol mordendo seu pescoço sem parar de estocá-lo com força. “Você gostou demais de estar fodendo com um homem.” o ruivo disse zombeteiro e gemeu alto tendo novamente as nádegas acertadas pela mão do maior. “Não. Eu gostei demais de estar fodendo você.” Chanyeol disse e estocou o Byun com força. Baekhyun gemeu alto e acabou gozando, sujando toda a bancada.

Chanyeol rosnou ao sentir as paredes do ruivo apertarem seu pau, então voltou a estocá-lo rápido e forte. Baekhyun ainda gemia alto, estava sensível pelo recente orgasmo e Chanyeol apenas se afundava cada vez mais no menor, em busca do seu alívio, que não demorou muito a vir. O Park nunca havia gozado tanto em sua vida.

As respirações estavam aceleradas e Baekhyun riu baixo ao sentir um carinho sutil em sua cintura. _Chanyeol consegue ser carinhoso então_ , o Byun pensou. O maior queria dizer algo enquanto encostava a testa nas costas do ruivo que tentava controlar a respiração. Mas a constatação do que acabara, de fazer acertou Chanyeol com força. 

Ambos subiram suas calças, Baekhyun ainda mantendo o sorriso sacana, enquanto observava Chanyeol que apenas se mantinha sério e pensativo. Alguém bateu na porta do banheiro e o ruivo riu de como o maior arregalou os olhos. “O que? Ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu aqui dentro? Fere sua masculinidade Park?” Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha e Chanyeol bufou abrindo a porta e saindo sem nem ao menos olhar para a pessoa que entrava.

A cabeça do maior estava lotada demais, queria se afastar do diabinho que era aquele garoto, havia cedido e se entregado demais pra uma noite. A música _Lu_ do Luhan tocava, e Chanyeol logo avistou os amigos ainda dançando com os companheiros daquela noite. O Park não queria, mas olhou para trás, procurando pelos cabelos ruivos, mas se surpreendeu em ver o garoto indo para a pista de dança, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

De alguma forma Chanyeol sentiu seu orgulho ferido. _Será que ele não gostou? Porque eu deveria me importar?_ Chanyeol pensava, mas quando se deu conta já estava indo atrás do menor na pista de dança. Segurou o braço do ruivo, que ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu. “O que é?” Baekhyun perguntou, confiava no seu jeito e sabia que havia deixado o Park confuso e até irritado. “Estudamos na mesma faculdade. Não quero ninguém sabendo o que rolou naquele banheiro” Chanyeol disse sério e Baekhyun riu.

“Preocupado? Relaxa Park, eu não sou esse tipo.” o ruivo disse e se virou mas Chanyeol o puxou de novo. _Que inferno_. Porque não conseguia deixar o garoto ir seguir o caminho dele e não voltava para o bar? Chanyeol não sabia. “Mais alguma coisa?” Baekhyun cruzou os braços e sorriu sugestivo para o maior. “Qual seu nome?” o maior perguntou e o menor levou as mãos até o rosto do Park, selou os lábios de forma demorada e se afastou sorrindo.

“Não deveria querer saber Chanyeol… Fui seu joguinho experimental hoje. E tenho certeza que vai me procurar de novo. Quem sabe até lá, você não descobre meu nome?” Baekhyun riu da cara indignada que Chanyeol fazia, e então se afastou, voltando a dançar e rebolar na pista de dança. O Park ia novamente tentar chegar no ruivo, mas foi impedido por Jongin que segurou seu braço rindo atoa. Claro que Chanyeol agradeceu por isso.

“Cara eu to muito bêbado… E com sono!” Jongin riu e abraçou Chanyeol que revirou os olhos e tentou sair do abraço do amigo. Inferno. Precisava ir pra casa logo e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Esquecer o que tinha feito e o quanto tinha gostado. “Vamos embora logo, caralho.” Chanyeol disse dando as costas para as pistas de dança e não vendo o sorriso que Baekhyun dera ao ver o mais velho se afastar.

Chanyeol não sabia, mas Baekhyun estava certo. Passou a semana seguinte inteira levando mulheres pro seu apartamento, e sua maior frustração era não conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum com elas. Brochava. Chanyeol se sentia humilhado, pois as únicas vezes que gozou, foi pensando no diabinho ruivo e como ele tinha uma bunda maravilhosa. Não foi preciso muito, antes mesmo do final de semana chegar, Chanyeol já tinha o nome e telefone do garoto. Byun Baekhyun. 

Não tinha mais como negar, depois de mais alguns encontros, Chanyeol aceitou que não era tão hétero assim e que o ruivo era muito mais gostoso do que se lembrava. E também era um jogo experimental, como Baekhyun havia dito, só porque estavam se divertindo juntos não quer dizer que estavam se apaixonando. Para Chanyeol era bom demais estar na presença do Byun, e para Baekhyun, era extremamente prazeroso tirar as dúvidas do Park.


End file.
